LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2013
01:39 Hey. 01:58 test 01:58 The AFK button works on Sherm's hacks. 01:58 BlueJay 01:58 Hey MsD. 02:06 Hey Chip. 02:11 . 02:17 oh 02:17 people actualy here 02:17 :o 02:18 02:18 Yep 02:18 There is life in chat for once. 02:19 We must embrace the life. 02:19 ^ 02:19 I remember when this was so active people got kicked/ banned every few minutes 02:19 now its so slow lol 02:20 Heh. 02:21 Now there is no banning/kicking as much. 02:48 http://playstarbound.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/42613monster.gif 02:49 bob after the accident 04:01 hai 10:43 Ohai there Ari 10:47 bit late for you isn't it? 10:48 Remind me, do you sleep, or are you evolving into a nocturnal animal? 12:00 Hey, Pangolin. 12:00 ohai 12:00 how's it going? 12:00 Fine. 12:00 You? 12:00 tired much? 12:00 am ok, at work again 12:01 Seen the Chima Online wiki? 12:01 I haven't, link please? 12:01 w:c:chimaonline 12:01 thanks 12:01 Also check out wiki activity and the user pages. 12:02 Looks like MsD is busy over there 12:02 12:02 Like how it looks? 12:02 Yeah, looks ok! 12:03 Haven't worked on the chat yet. 12:03 a bit surprised that it wasn't incorporated into a Chima wiki, so this is exclusively for the MMO? 12:03 Yes. 12:03 ok 12:04 I'm not sure what to make of Chima at the moment 12:04 I saw the TV show and HATED it 12:04 it was awful 12:04 It isn't LU. 12:04 exactly 12:05 but, as an indipendant game, it is okay (would be better if it wasn't in unity which is super power intensive for low-end laptops) 12:05 I mean, it kinda has a feel of a facebook game, which would make it the best facebook game out there, but wrong target audience 12:06 I don't think the game has been built with any soul though, just the result from board meetings and graphs 12:08 am only level 9 on Chima atm 12:08 I originally liked the crafting with studs thing, but then I discovered how difficult it is to aquire appropriately coloured 1X2 studs 12:08 Chat is logged, so try not to say anything NDA-breaking. 12:08 oh 12:08 err... 12:09 I have no idea how to do this xD 12:09 w:c:chimaonline:Special:Chat 05:42 I am now officially in four chats. 06:09 ... 07:30 Hullo 07:30 Meep 07:30 07:30 Doing... stuff... that involves Minifigures, floating islands, Javascript, portals, and lighting. 07:31 In other words... 07:31 Making a few worlds in Unity. 07:31 With LEGO stuff. 07:32 I'm going to upload a playable (Though somewhat buggy, and not extremely interactive outside of player movement and a few extras) build really soon. 07:32 :O 07:32 Just making a cursor. 07:32 Ok 07:42 Alright, just waiting for the .exe to finish uploading... 07:42 Then I'll zip the whole thing up and give you the link. 07:44 Never mind the .zip thing... 07:44 :\ 07:44 07:45 I'll just share the folder (it's on Google Drive) and supply you with the link. 07:45 https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B1y_dg1kIPRGemJaQUtRc0dUU0E&usp=sharing 07:46 That SHOULD work. 07:46 Just double-click the .exe file in there. 07:46 Wait... 07:46 Ugh. 07:46 I don't think exes work on a Mac. 07:47 Oh. 07:47 I'll have to make a Mac version then :\ 07:47 And that link wouldn't work anyway, I realized. 07:47 Ok 07:47 I WOULD have to zip it up, then the recipient would have to unzip it. 08:25 This is the "working" link, but only for windows... https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1y_dg1kIPRGYWxuSmhBWkZpclU/edit?usp=sharing 08:25 *Windows 08:29 Okay 08:31 Hi 08:31 Hello. 08:32 Anyone here playing Chima Online atm? 08:32 No 08:32 Ok. 08:34 Oh, ugh, never mind, that was a bad link too. 08:34 Anyway... 08:34 Hello, Brickon 08:34 Chima Online disappointed me. 08:34 Doesn't really seem worth playing IMO. 10:10 https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1y_dg1kIPRGcUhhRG9TMDVLc0U/edit?usp=sharing Extract and run .exe... apparently it works on Windows, Mac, and Linux. 2013 06 18